Common Terminology
This is a glossary of common terms used in the Everwind universe. Contents: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A ; Adoxipham : Also used: '''dox'.'' : The world’s most powerful drug. Laced with magic, it cannot be kicked and the user cannot overdose. It is spread by forced injection by Pokers. ; Aeryl :A country ruled from the city of Elidel by the royal House Brant. People from Aeryl are called Aerylites. ; Aerylite Gildan :The currency of the country of Aeryl. ; Anderian :The official language of Andermark. It is the basis for the language everyone speaks, Canderian. ; Anderian Pound :The currency used by the country of Andermark. ; Andermark :A mountainous country ruled from the fortress of Deepwall by the royal House Andergard. ; Arcaeni :A small group of occultists who are dedicated to bringing back magic and other ancient secrets. They sometimes act as advisers for the ruling elite. ; Athenatos :The anonymous scholar who invented the philosophy of Influism. Also sometimes spelled as Aethenatos. ; Atlica Mountains :The Atlica Mountains, the largest mountain range on the mainland. It runs south of the Verges and north of Praul and Andermark. ; Attawa :A tribal race of thin, darkskinned humanoids that exist only in the deserts of Goldenmark. ; Attawan :The language of the Attawa. ; Averia :An island country ruled from the city of Highthrall by the royal House Sable. The people of Averia are called Averians. They have a longstanding rivalry with Lothlan. ; Averian Shriff :The currency of the country of Averia. B ; The Befores :The people who existed before common knowledge. ; Black Sam : Also used: '''Curella Virus'.'' :The nickname of the Curella virus that wiped out most of the world’s population several years ago. ; Brush Boot :A type of gaiter for horses to protect their legs from the harsh environment. ; Byrridium :A rare and valuable element that enables the use of Proto-power. C ; Canderian :The common language that is spoken throughout most of the regions. It is derived from the Anderian language, and means “Common Anderian.” ; Carrier :A woman who is capable of bearing children. They are extremely rare. See also: Seeder. ; Casemaster : Also used: '''Stationmaster'.'' :These are the veteran Outriders who run the Outrider stations. ; Chokepuff : Also used: '''smoke stick'.'' :A cigarette. ; Clavermark :A country ruled from the palace of Victurus by the High Emperor Vralius Claverian. ; Clavic Gildan :The currency of the Clavic Empire, usually just called a gildan. ; Clink : Also used: '''coin', flash.'' :Slang for money. ; Cowlstrap :A band of leather or string that is used to keep a hood in place in the strong winds of the Verges. ; The Crimson :A ruthless gang of cutthroats who are involved in all manner of debauchery. The largest gang, they are also worldwide. The biggest Crimson hovel is in the small town of Halfshaer. ; Crownprince or Crownprincess :The heir to the throne of a royal house. Those who are not heirs are called prince or princess. ; Cupura :The currency of the nation of Lothlan. ; Curella : Also used: '''Black Sam'.'' :The virus which killed most of the world several years ago. D ; Darkmetal :A common type of ultra-strong metal which is dark grey in color. ; The Defilers :A smaller rival gang of the Crimson. They are notorious for sabotaging things to sow chaos. ; Derg :Slang in the Verges for dog. ; Dox :The common term for the drug adoxipham. ; Dry Drowning :Death by asphyxiation from dust and other debris, usually caused by the Everwind. ; Dustrag :See Facewrap. E ; Emblem :A logo or icon that is worn to demonstrate allegiance to a particular faction. ; Emblem Fraud :The universal crime of wearing an emblem that one is not authorized to wear. Punishment is left up to the aggrieved faction. ; Espitris :A bird of prey, similar to a hawk. This bird is used in the emblems of the House Brant, the Everwind Times, and the Elidel Espitri. ; Everwind : The wind in the Verges region that never stops blowing. ; Everwind City :The largest settlement in the Verges. It has three high walls to keep out the wind. ; Eyeshield :Goggles or glasses worn by people in the Verges to protect their eyes from the wind and debris. F ; Facewrap :A garmint worn over the mouth and nose (wrapped around the head) to keep out the dust of the Everwind. Used in place of the more expensive face mask. ; Filter :Another name used in place of a Face Mask. Horses in the Verges also wear these. ; Freebadge :Any freelancer (mercenary, bounty hunter, tracker, etc.). G ; Galwyndor :The name of the world. No one uses this term, however. It is most commonly referred to as “the realms.” The continent in which everyone lives - the only place capable of life - is officially called Lesser Galwyndor. There is a larger continent from the time of The Befores called Greater Galwyndor. ; Goldenmark :A desert island country with no ruler. It is inhabited by thousands of local tribes. ; Greybacks :The more common name of the Special Service Legion, the elite commando unit of the Clavic Empire. ; Gruenor Contraband Task Force :A multinational task force, headed by the nation of Gruenormark, designed to seek out and eradicate the source of adoxipham. ; Gruenormark :A country ruled from the city of Fairstone by the royal House Jerinsen. People from Gruenormark are called Gruenors. H ; Haers :Slang for horse used by some in the Verges. ; Haladic :A language used only in Goldenmark. Some 80% of the locals there speak it. ; High Vinthish :An ancient language used by the Befores. It is still taught to nobility and intellectuals. I ; Ildoria :A nation of islands to the northeast which transformed from a monarchy to a limited preceptocracy following the plague. It is governed from the capitol city of Whitehall. Officially it is the United Terrotories of Ildoria. ; Ildorian Gildan :The currency used by the country of Ildoria. ; Influism :A new philosophy of freedom and liberation from the rule of monarchies. Invented by an anonymous scholar named Athenatos. J ; Jack : Also used: '''hog'.'' :Slang for penis. ; Jack Tracker : Also used: '''whore', coiny-cunt.'' :Slang for a female prostitute. ; Jrel :A race of feral, furry humanoids, native to the mountainous regions of Ildoria and, to a lesser extent, Averia. ; Jrelic :The language spoken by the Jrel. K ; Kiddie :Slang for child. Since the mass infertility caused by the Turmocet vaccine, children are rare, and frequently the target of kidnapping and slavery. L ; Legion of Liberty :A small group of guerilla revoluationaries that aim to spread the word of Influism. ; Lightsprawl Order :A mysterious new cult that worships a deity called the Lightsire. ; Linmark :An island country to the far south which seceded from Praul following the plague. It is governed by an equitarchy from the capitol city of Hoelera. ; Linnish Eron :The currency used by the country of Linmark. ; Lloan :The currency used by the country of Gruenormark (pronounced low-ahn). ; Lost Road :The road in the Verges that runs between New Grolyn and Everwind City. It is frequently covered over with dust and debris from the Everwind, which causes travelers to get lost and die. Lined in some places by large posts on either side to keep people on track. ; Lothlan :A country ruled from the city of Jura by the royal House Turcott. The people of Lothlan are called Lothlanis. They have a longstanding rivalry with Averia. M ; Mashy :A type of liquor made from mash (whiskey). ; Midsword :The most common type of blade in the world, it is between a short sword and along sword in length. ; Mubs :What people call the leftover bits of meat after butchering. Commonly used by the very poor for sustenance in stew and such. N O ; Orange Cloaks :Slang for Clavic soldiers. ; Order Patrol :Officially known as the Everwind City Order Patrol. They are a group of law enforcement agents with jurisdiction anywhere in the Verges. ; Outriders :A group of highly skilled couriers that operates worldwide which originated in the dangerous wastes of the Verges. See also: Casemaster or Stationmaster. An Outrider in training is an Outrider Apprentice. ; Outrider case :A special box made of darkmetal used by Outriders to store parcels. They cannot be opened except at Outrider stations. ; Outrider Station :The post office run by the Outriders. ; Overball :The favored sport, similar to a combination of soccer and rugby. There are 15 overball teams. What people don’t know is that overball was created by the ruling elite to distract the citizens. P ; Pitch :A dose of adoxipham. ; Plick :Slang for vagina. ; Poker :A gang member, usually low-level, that spreads the adoxipham drug by forced injection. ; Praul :A country ruled from the fortress The Rorhold by the royal House Elund. The people of Praul are called Praulis. ; Prauli Eron :The currency of the country of Praul. ; Proto-power :A rare and expensive form of power made possible by the element byrridium. Used in turf racers, wrist rack weapons, and other devices that require a lot of energy. ; Protocells :Batteries the contain proto-power. Wrist racks are a common user of protocells. They can be recharged, but places that can do it are only found in large settlements. ; Pullicab :A rickshaw. ; The Purge :The massive push to kill all magic users during the time of the Befores. This event is not known to anyone but a select few scholars. Q R ; Roper :A bounty hunter. ; Rotwater Rum :A type of homemade liquor made from turnips or potatoes. S ; Sand Fever :An illness commonly contracted by people due to poor hygienic conditions. ; Scurn :An island nation to the east which transformed from a monarchy to a commonocracy following the plague. It is governed from the capitol city of Letania City. ; Scurnish Shriff :The currency used by the country of Scurn. ; Seeder :A male who is capable of producing offspring. They are extremely rare. See also: Carrier. ; Slaughterhouse :A place where they butcher humans and other animals for consumption. Typically ran in secret by gangs like the Crimson. ; Slow Burn :The painful sensation of adoxipham withdrawal. ; Smoke Stick : Also used: '''chokepuff'.'' :A cigarette. These are typically made from the serio leaf, which is a type of tobacco. ; Special Service Legion :See Greybacks. ; Stationmaster :See casemaster. ; Sundown Sisters :A group of female assassins. Many consider them a myth. T ; Tekira :A small, feral animal native to Ildoria, similar to a wolverine. Ildorians have been known to tame them. The character Nine has one named Nibble. ; Teris :The currency used by the country of Terismark. ; Terismark :An island nation to the north of Aeryl which seceded from Aeryl to form a full preceptocracy following the plague. It is governed from the capitol city of New Elid. Officially it is the New Preceptic State of Terismark. ; Terotaur :A giant flying creature native to the Verges region. Only the young have feathers. It is the symbol of the Clavic Empire and the Victurus Terrors. ; Thunderberry :A berry that grows in the Verges that causes uncontrollable diarrhea. ; Thurvs :A tribe of gypsies in the Verges region. They speak the Thurvish language. ; Thurvish :An old language, spoken only by the Thurvs. It was created long ago when King Jogan 2 of Gruenormark cut out all their tongues. They invented the language out of whatever sounds they could make. ; Triple S : Also used: '''3S', Supernova Security Systems.'' :The largest private military contracting company, officially called Supernova Security Systems. They guard just about everything, if the employer can afford it. ; Turf racer : Also used: '''turf runner'.'' :A small 1-2 man machine used to travel faster across terrain, half motorcycle, half hovercraft. ; Turmocet :The vaccine that ended the Curella epidemic. Created by the scientist Altinus Turmo, it had the unlucky side effect of causing mass infertility. U V ; VEC :Variable energy cartridge. These are used by wrist racks and other proto-powered weapons to produce variable effects. ; The Verges :A wasteland region in Clavermark. It is considered the most barren place in the world, and is home to the Everwind. It is mostly lawless, and a common hideout for cutthroats and Crimson. ; Vurg :A mysterious race of cybernetic humanoids that appeared out of the ether following the plague. They have no face and synthetic skin, and are only ever seen as advisers to world leaders. No one knows their motive or purpose. W ; Wind Blinders :Special devices worn by horses in the Verges to shield their eyes from the [Everwind. ; Wind pocket :A walled-off area in most Verges settlements to provide respite from the Everwind, most commonly used around bazaars and marketplaces. ; Wind Screen :A device of fabric or leather used by travelers in the Verges to block out the Everwind enough to build a fire. ; Wolvina :A large wolf-like creature native to the Verges that hunts in packs and lives in burrowed lairs. ; Wrist Rack :An energy weapon that sits on the forearm and fires projectile energy. X Y Z Category:Terminology Category:Guide